


Love You

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The Winchesters go on a hunt So the reader and Cas spend the time together
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 22





	Love You

“Cas!” You heard his feet in the hallway and soon the angel was standing at the foot of your bed.

“Is everything alright?” He asked. You nodded and patted the bed next to me

“Come sit.” I said. He did so cautiously, seeming confused.

“Let’s have a Cassy (Y/N)day.” You suggested. He smiled at the name and nodded. Pulling off his trench coat and kicking off his shoes he crawled under the covers with you.

“The whole next season of doctor who just came on Netflix.” You stated.

“Can we finish watching Merlin?” He asked and you smiled.

“Wait.” You paused on the play button “we need snacks.”

“I will get them.” He offered.

“It’ll be better if we both go.” You said, following him towards the kitchen. “You make the popcorn and work on drinks. I’ll get candy and start a fort.”

Grabbing skittles, starburst, M&Ms, butterfingers, and snickers, you headed towards the boys rooms. They would be away all week on a hunt so they would never need to know. Putting the candy on your nightstand, you tied some blankets to a hook you’d put in my ceiling a while back.

“Do you need help?” Cas asked.

“Tie these ends to my bed.” you instructed.

Finally, everything was prepared and you both finally laid down to watch your show.

◆◇◆

“That was a sad episode.” Cas stated. He shed about one tear the entire time where as you now had a strong relationship with the tissue box.

“Tell me about it.” You sniffled. He looked at you curiously as you started the next episode.

“Is that what love is?” He asked. You were slightly taken back by his question. In the episode, Merlin had met a girl named Freya and attempted to free her but she’d ended up dying and he gave her a beautiful viking funeral.

“Yea.” You nodded “I think it is.”

“I feel the strong need to hold you, is that normal?” He asked. It was in fact normal of him to ask you questions about human emotions as he was trying to cope with his now mundane, human life.

“Yea Cassy.” You nodded. He pulled me into his arms slowly, unsure of my reaction. But I simply cuddled into him and continued watching the show.

◆◇◆

“(Y/N)?” You felt someone shaking your arms and blinked a couple of times. It was dark out now and the TV had shut itself off. Junk food littered the bed and you were laying snuggled against Cas.

“What happened?” You asked.

“I think we fell asleep.” He said, with a tiny yawn.

“It’s gonna take me years to clean this up.” You laughed, picking up a piece of popcorn.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. He made a move to get up but you pulled him back down, laying on him more.“

“Don’t go.” you whined. “Your so comfy.” He chuckled and placed his arms around you.

“I think I love you.” You looked up at Cas who was looking down at me, a confused look on his face.

“You what?” You asked.

“I believe that I am in love with you.” He said again.

“Really?” You asked, unable to believe him.

“Yes.” He nodded solemnly.

“I think I love you to.” You said.

“What do we do now?” He asked. You laughed lightly and cupped his cheek.

“We could try this.” You pressed your lips to his gently and he slowly returned the kiss.

◆7 days later ◆

“What are you making today?” Cas came up behind you and wrapped his arms around my waist, chin resting on your shoulder. He’d let you wear his white button down and trench coat which was too big on you. In the mean time, he walked around shirtless. Which, you had to say, wasn’t such a bad trade off.

“Bacon and eggs.” You sing sang. He kissed your temple and moved to set up the table.

“Last night was fun.” You said over your shoulder. You saw him blush a little and smiled.

“I just wish we could do it more.” He said “But the brothers come back today.”

“Maybe we get back sooner than you think.” Dean stood leaning against the door frame, smirking at you alongside his younger brother. You squealed a little and pulled the trench coat closed, tying it quickly.

“We were gone a week.” Sam chuckled.

“Go away.” You yelled, throwing a towel at them.

“The food.” Cas said, coming over to save the almost ruined breakfast. He quickly maneuvered it onto your plates while you smile fondly and the boys smirked.

“Thank you Cassy.” You said, standing on your tip toes to peck his lips.

“You having fun there Cassy?” Dean teased.

“Only she is allowed to call me that.” Cas stated, draping an arm around my shoulders.

“It’s like the you and Sam thing.” You said.

“But Sam’s not a hot chick.” Dean whined.

“Hey I’m the best you got.” Sam defended himself.

“Whatever you say man.” Dean laughed.

“We’ll just leave you two to your married life then.” Sam laughed and then they finally left.

“Well they’re annoying.” You said jokingly

“Yes they are.” Cas sighed. Walking over, you wrapped your arms around him.

“Let’s eat.” You suggested. He smiled down at you, kissing your forehead before taking a seat. You smiled across the table at him every now and then. He caught you staring and smiled back.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
